Motivation
by Miku Alli
Summary: Lelouch never though it would come to it. Zero couldn't stop it. A simple mistake can lead to checkmate, and this time it's not in Lelouch's favor. What if Lelouch and Suzaku's final confrontation went differently.
1. Prologue

**Motivation**

**My first Code Geass fanfiction. Flames will be attacked with water canons. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review, and point out any inconsistencies or things I didn't do right. just for extra information, this story is a little after Euphemia dies. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I would like to own, not create Code Geass. I wouldn't enjoy it as much if the genius who made it didn't make it.

* * *

**

As Lolouch brought the Knightmare around to face the Lancelot, he contemplated what to do. A simple Knightmare wouldn't stand a chance to the highly advanced Lancelot model. His guns wouldn't be able to even damage the Lancelot's armor, so it really wasn't a matter of fighting him. Only if he could get out of this hell hole. Only if he wasn't pushed back during battle into a deep crevice that was only large enough to allow his Knightmare and Suzaku's Lancelot to stand, dangerously close to the walls. Only enough space for the Lancelot to point a gun point blank at his Knightmare, and maybe some space below. This was checkmate, and it was his king that was in danger.

"Zero! Get out of your Knightmare! Show yourself!" Suzaku commanded from inside the Lancelot.

A drop of sweat rolled down from Lelouch's forehead. _'What to do.. What to do..' _he thought, going through all the possible ways to get out of this predicament.

"I won't ask again. Longer you hesitate the more inclined I will be to shoot." Suzaku ordered, moving the gun to the top of the Knightmare, like as if he was holding a gun to someones head.

Lelouch put on his mask, making himself Zero once again. He opened the back of the Knightmare, but it would only open halfway. A loud clank as the hatch hit the side of the dirt wall. He climbed out and stood on the Knightmare. Zero stood, not showing uncertainty even though that was all he was feeling at this point.

"Take the mask off! Show your traitorous face." Suzaku ordered.

"No thank you." Zero said, not moving. Then he realized something. If he got off the Knightmare, he would be less vulnerable to any attacks from the Lancelot. But he would wait until a real threat was made, not the empty ones that where currently being thrown.

"I order you to reveal yourself!" Suzaku commanded, his voice shaking in anticipation and worry. He wouldn't dare try to kill a single man with Lancelot in such a confined space; it would mean the death of him and the possible escape of Zero. He would have to exit the Lancelot to kill Zero, and Zero was probably a master of combat, and had a gun. But he would have to take his chances. Suzaku opened the back and stood up, the back hatch also hitting the earth wall.

Zero held his pistol to his side, not ready to point it yet. He had thought that Suzaku would stay inside his Lancelot, and not risk coming out. But he had guessed wrong, and now he was at a major disadvantage.

"Reveal yourself Zero!" Suzaku yelled once again. "Don't make me repeat myself!" he said, holding up the gun.

Zero was racking his brain trying to figure out what was so different about Suzaku. Of course after he shot Euphemia, Suzaku would have some anger. But was it really enough to make him so quickly become the kind of person the knight had said before that he loathed? A person who was ready to kill?

Suzaku ran at Zero in blind rage. No he wouldn't shoot him from a distance, he would discover the identity of this murderer and then aim the gun right up to Euphemia's murderers skull and pull the trigger. He ran up and twisted the gun out of Zero's hands, not before a bullet whizzed past Suzaku's ear. But now, Zero was without a weapon. Even his Geass wouldn't work since he had used it before on Suzaku.

Zero was out of options. Running anywhere he could away from the knight bent on revenge. Running in and around between the highly advanced weapons systems that filled most of the space. He had even thought of attempting to get into the Lancelot itself, but even in blind rage Suzaku wasn't that stupid and he wouldn't let Zero get near it. The running became soon a game of cat and mouse, but the mouse had no endurance whatsoever and was now reduced to panting on the ground, head towards the dirt.

_'The great Zero is weak? Heck he's even as bad as Lelouch.'_ Suzaku thought, standing over the panting kneeled form of Zero.

_'Think! How do I get out of this situation! I have to save Nanally! Geass.. It isn't supposed to work twice.. But.._' Zero thought, trying to force himself to his feet. He tried one last thing, which he hoped would work. He flipped the visor on his one permanent Geass eye and turned up to look at Suzaku. "I co-command you-" Zero tried to say fatigue not helping the words come out. But he knew how much this would do, hoping for miracles was never his usual way of doing things, and it sure wouldn't work now.

Suzaku's foot landed in the middle of Zero's chest, not allowing the words to come out. "You command me to do what you traitorous scum? I know all about your Geass, and that you've already used it on me. When we appeared on that island before, you did it! You did it all!" he shouted, putting more weight on his foot, crushing Zero's chest even more. At this, Zero covered the visor once again on his permanent Geass eye.

"Be like that. But I will get that mask off of you, and I will find out who you really are." Suzaku said, preventing Zero from rolling away like he was attempting to do with a sharp kick to his side.

_'Must.. Get away.. Must..._' Zero chanted inside his head over and over, trying to keep himself determined, and trying to keep the little hope he had left intact. Another kick to the side left him gasping for breath in pain.

"The great incredible leader of the black knights is just a weakling hiding behind his subordinates. The only reason you have subordinates anyways is probably because of that weird power you have! Who would actually follow your ideals? Change through bloodshed? Why do you get to determine who lives!" He screamed, sending another kick to Zero's side in his blatant rage.

"Why do you get to decide?" Zero said in a coarse voice.

"BECAUSE! Because.. Because.." He started, tripping over his own words just trying to come up with a reason to justify his own actions. He may have his own personal justification, but was it really right? Did he have the right to decide if this Zero lived or died? Or anyone for that matter? He tried his best to push these thoughts aside, but they had been planted. The doubt to his actions, hesitation.

Zero saw the doubt and worry spread over his opponent like a wildfire, engulfing the certainty of his actions in a threatening fire. Just like a fire, it had the possibility to destroy intentions if not quenched by a more dominant thought.

"What makes you think you can make the decision on my life? Or my Black Knights for that matter? Some of them die in the hands of your Britannian allies. Even your own Lancelot has killed many a good pilot." Zero continued, picking up speed and momentum. _'War isn't always won by the best soldiers._' he thought, before getting up on his knees, staring up at Suzaku who was reeling in his own thoughts. The young soldier clutched his head in a feverish way and leaned against the wall behind him.

_'Am I really the monster that I vowed to protect people from?_' he questioned himself. He wasn't so sure anymore. _'Is it when people see me,'_ he wondered, _'do they see the lives I've ended?'_ Before he might of been able to answer this question, but not now. All his worst fears have been brought to the surface, just like when he killed his father. For the better it may of been, he still had murdered his own father. It did seem oddly familiar to him though, bloodshed for a common goal. Was he basically just like those terrorists? Ending lives to get things done? He took his foot off Zero's chest, and stood back, not even caring when Zero crawled away. Zero soon found himself a few feet from Suzaku, and he was able to catch his breath and stand up.

Zero wasn't stupid though. He took this time to find the gun. He tried his best to remember where the gun was, where it had been twisted out of his hands.

_'I killed him. My own father. But saved countless others. I have killed terrorists, and saved innocent lives. But I've killed.._'

He spotted the gun behind the Lancelot under the half down hatch._ 'Now it's really time to check how insane he's gone. If he doesn't notice me over here...'_

_'I was Euphemia's private knight and I protecte-... No! I didn't protect her! I let Zero take her life and ruin her reputation. Euphemia! I will avenge you!_'

Suzaku turned towards Zero, and noticed that he was going for the gun that had been knocked away earlier. In one motion, Suzaku aimed and pulled the trigger. Now Zero was doubled over again clutching his left shoulder. Suzaku ran over and stood over his enemy. He didn't care about proving to others his actions were right. The personal justification was more than enough.

"That was for Euphemia you bastard." he said, kicking Zero on the shoulder where the gunshot wound was bleeding profusely. Zero fell into the dirt, pain winning over sheer willpower.

"I would kill you. But it would be much better for me, and worse for you if I brought you to the emperor." Suzaku said, a grin crossing his features. Yes, personal justification was much more than enough for him. Zero was out of options. The emperor, his father, was the one person he was planning to see when he was on top, not held prisoner.

But then, an idea came to him. "Fine. Take me. Do you think I care whether I die here or I die there?" Zero said, trying to bring himself out of the dirt, but not being successful in any way shape or form. Suzaku held Zero up by his neck, and grabbed the mask. The mask that had been concealing the secret identity and alter ego of Lelouch Lamperouge for some time now, and pulled it away.

Lelouch shook his head to get his bangs out of his eyes, to face the shocked expression on Suzaku Kururugi.

_To be continued..._


	2. Is it him?

**Motivation Chapter 2- Is that him? **

**10 days to days to update, please forgive me. I didn't intend my writers block to stop me for so long. But that's my fault, and there is no one else I can blame it on. As always, I have my water canons at the ready to extinguish any flames. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Plain and simple, no further explanation needed for that one. **

* * *

It took him five days. Five days as viceroy, to make everything worse. Lelouch vi Britannia. The name that all the Japanese in area eleven have all come to hate. The prince that they had never heard of before, suddenly taking the position left by Cornelia's death. The prince with a deep hatred for anything that wasn't Britannian.

In five days, any hopes for a special administrated zone that was being revived after the massecre have been all but decimated. His deep hatred for the elevens was even expressed even more with the new laws that where being passed. New taxes on elevens. New restrictions on elevens. It was common fact that he even had some innocent people shot down in the street for even saying the name of the former independent country of Japan.

Kallen thrummed her fingers against the desk, trying to pass the time. Ohgi was to arrive any minute and discuss this a operation.

Her and Ohgi pretty much ran the Black Knights now that Zero had disappeared. It was a hard time running the Black Knights and being a high school student at same time, but she managed.

Ohgi entered and greeted Kallen, sitting down across from her.

"So what is so important for you to call me here for?" she asked. She was actually with the student council helping plan the next school festival at the time, but she said she left the oven on an ran out. Which was strange all the same, since dorm rooms don't have ovens.

"As we all well know, Lelouch vi Britannia is making life harder for us every day." he said, stopping only when he noticed Kallen's expression change to that of someone who is bored to someone with worry and concern.

He lowered his voice a bit and said, "What's wrong? I said that name and now you look worried.. Do you remember him? I heard rumors that he was posing as a high school student before becoming viceroy."

She remembered Lelouch alright. Lelouch Lamperouge, Zero, and now Britannian prince. Someone she trusted, someone that she thought fought for the rights of elevens. But she was wrong. The only thing she saw was Suzaku taking Lelouch away, and Lelouch was unconscious at the time. But that was enough proof. Wearing the strange Zero attire he was, but now she wasn't sure who he ever was. _'Was he just a rotten Britannian prince with a big head and an ego to match?'_ She wondered what the Black Knights were to him anyways. _'Were we just a game he played to piss off his father?'_ she contemplated.

"Kallen, KALLEN!" Ohgi said while poking her. "Jeez, I thought you had fallen asleep with your eyes open there for a second. Are you okay?"

"Oh.. Oh! Yeah.. Yeah I am, continue." she said, trying to shake herself from her thoughts of Lelouch, Zero, or whoever he was.

Ohgi cleared his throat and continued, "All that aside, he has become a problem for us. Passing his judgment on us all as a people, imprisoning us for no reason, shrinking the ghetto, and so many other things. I can easily say he is public enemy number one of us Japanese at this point. All in five days, which I can say is pretty ambitious. That guy must hate us so much that he works around the clock to make our lives miserable."

"Get to the point." Kallen said, suddenly not liking where this conversation was heading.

"The point is, we need to set up an assassination. And I would like you to be the one to do it, do it as in be the assassin." Ohgi finished, studying Kallen to see what her reaction might be.

"W-why does it have to be me?" she said, a little frantic in her words. She couldn't believe what he was saying, kill? Kill a man?

"Kallen. You have to think of all the innocent people he has already slaughtered." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll give you an hour or so to think about it, okay?" he finished, before taking his hand off her shoulder and leaving her in the room with leaving her swirling thoughts.

* * *

The light flicked on illuminating the otherwise dark space of his closet. Lelouch vi Brittania had a large closet to say the least. One thing he hated about being viceroy was the fact that all the different parties he was forced to attend had him change clothes not once, but several times each day. He thought it was annoying to say the least.

A knock came from the closet door along with a voice saying, "Lelouch my lord, Schneizel informed me to come tell you he needs you to be at the reception hall in 10 minutes."

"I know." he replied, slipping the last of his royal garments on. "I was already informed."

"Yes, but Schneizel-"

"Schneizel needs to learn that I can take care of myself." Lelouch interrupted, hearing this speech many times over. In his 5 days as viceroy, Schneizel plain out wouldn't leave him alone at times.

"Do you want me to-"

"Yes, go tell Schneizel that I will be there on time. Now could you please go so I can open the door?" Lelouch said.

"Oh- oh yes my lord!" the messenger said, moving away the door. He exited the room and Lelouch opened the closet door. Lelouch walked out all while trying to shift the uncomfortable garment he was forced to wear for this event. _'Just like what Clovis wore when he was murdered by Zero._' Lelouch reminded himself, shuddering a bit at the thought.

The one thing he was not planning on was being assassinated. He had many guards and was taking other precautions, but sometimes he checked over his shoulder, just to make sure there wasn't an assassin lurking. Clovis had been a reminder to him that anything could happen. Thinking back to the times where he was still living under the false pretenses of a normal carefree Britannian student, made him wonder if he hadn't of liked it better that way.

_'I have a duty to my people, and my country._' he reminded himself. _'Countless Britannian citizens rely on me to keep order, maintain the peace, and control those savages as elevens. Those same savages who killed my mother, and made my sister lose the use of her legs and sight.'_ he remembered. Those memories and ideals were prominent to him, as was the need to punish the elevens. He clenched his fists at the mere thought of what they had taken from him.

Looking at the clock on the wall he realized he only had 6 minutes to make it down to the hall. He knew if he walked, it would take him 6 minutes and 15 seconds to make it to the hall. He took one look in the mirror and adjusted his clothes one more time and took off in a slow jog towards the hall. Once he made it near the hall where the people where all gathered he would slow to a walk once again.

As he was nearing the hall, his breathing got much deeper. "I was never cut out for any sort of exercise." he mumbled as he walked towards the hall.

A soft tune was playing where all the royals where gathered, as of the standard of any royal event. High ranking members of Britannian society where all in this room, all for one person.

The talking in the room died down as Lelouch entered, and he was soon given a clear path to the front of the room.

Once he joined his brother Schneizel the conversations started back up once again, and the crowd went back to whatever they where engaged in before he entered the room. A servant holding a tray of various drinks approached Lelouch and asked, "Lelouch my lord, would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thank you." he said as he took the drink that was held out to him. It was some sort of wine but he didn't know which type because he had never really had much experience with wine before. He took a few sips and it wasn't too bad, so he kept taking a sip from time to time.

After talking with Schneizel a bit, Schneizel told Lelouch he had some sort of announcement to make. He took his place at the front of the room and took a fork to tap on the wine glass he was currently holding to get everyone's attention.

As the room's attention was turned to Schneizel, he cleared his throat. "Thank you everyone for joining us here today. I think that we really have a reason to celebrate, and joining together like this will just strengthen the Britannian Empire. Everyone raise a glass for the return of the 11th prince, now viceroy of area 11, Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and glasses clanked throughout the room. _'Such a speechmaker Schneizel.'_ he thought. He knew the only reason Schneizel had this party arranged in the first place was just to have a party. Lelouch didn't feel that a party was needed to commemorate his return. But Schneizel had insisted, and Lelouch didn't feel like arguing.

The attention turned back to Schneizel as he finished his speech. "Tomorrow we will have a parade down in the main square of the Tokyo settlement. It will be broadcasted over live tv and be used to even further the knowledge that Lelouch is now the new viceroy. Now enjoy your drinks and long live Britannia!" he said, turning back to Lelouch.

"Parade? I wasn't informed of any parade." Lelouch said, giving a questionable look towards Schneizel. Lelouch really didn't appreciate the political stunts, especially a parade. '_What is this man thinking?'_ Lelouch thought.

"Of course you weren't. I knew you would most likely object to it, so I neglected to tell you till now." Schneizel said, a grin spreading across his features. "Oh lighten up! Staying hidden all the time isn't going to help you gain the loyalty of your subjects."

_'Like hell parading will either.'_ he thought, before walking away from Schneizel and attempting to find someone other than his brother to talk to.

* * *

Ohgi returned exactly an hour later, and he searched the room for Kallen. She was currently sitting at the window staring out. "Have a lot on your mind?" he said, walking over.

"You don't know the least of it." Kallen said. _'What happened to Lelouch after that whole year that he just disappeared?_' She tried to put together the pieces but they just isn't fit in her head._ 'Was he really just all this time a prince with a deep written hatred of the Japanese?_' she wondered.

"So have you decided?" he asked her.

_'But he killed people. Killed Japanese for being.. Japanese.'_

"I think I have." she said.

_To be continued..._


	3. New life

**Motivation **

**Thank you reviewers! You are my inspiration to keep writing. Without you i'd be nothing. All your suggestions move this story along. Keep giving them! As always, my water canons are ready to extinguish flames. I hate this chapter.. but it's necessary.. If it wouldn't leave you all hanging I would rewrite this chapter completely. Please forgive me. So enjoy? **

**Disclaimer: This is getting repetitive.. I don't own Code Geass.**

* * *

After most everyone had left, Lelouch headed for the exit to the hall to only hear someone calling out to him. He turned around only to be greeted by none other than the knight of seven, Suzaku Kururugi. "Don't go yet your highness. I have something I need to tell you." he said.

"What? Didn't I tell you earlier that it would be better if you just didn't talk to me? I only stand your presence because you're a knight of the round." Lelouch said with much hate and anger those words.

"Your highness, I really have never understood why you hate me so much. I am an honorary Britannian, and a knight of the round. I personally don't remember doing anything ever to make you so angry with me." he said, almost gritting his teeth at the lie he just told. If Lelouch remembered, he would have plenty to hate him for. It was him that got Lelouch taken to Charles, and led to where Lelouch currently was. _'In that year that Lelouch had disappeared, right after he delivered him to Charles, what had happened to Lelouch?'_ Suzaku thought. _'Where did this hatred for the Japanese come from?'_

"You're Japanese. Whether you're a knight of the round doesn't concern me. You are still part of the same people that..." he then stopped himself. He wasn't going to share his reasons with this knight. "Why are you here anyways?" he questioned.

"I've been ordered to train you." Suzaku explained.

"Trained?" Lelouch questioned as his eyes widened. _'What was this? Why am I being trained? Trained in what?..'_ he thought. Then asking, "What do you mean by that?"

"Your highness, you are a Britannian prince. It is customary that you have some basic swordsmanship skills. Along with the fact your life is very valuable to Britannia, and self defense techniques could be very essential in saving your life if the situation should ever arise." Suzaku explained.

"And what, I'm supposed to learn it from you? You've got to be kidding me." Lelouch said, looking away.

"An sent an order down from Pendragon city just a few hours ago. You may see it if you like." Suzaku said. Hoping that Lelouch wouldn't want to see it, because then Lelouch would know the actual terms of the order, and not the one's that Suzaku was intending on telling him.

Lelouch's thoughts went back to the parade the next day, and the feelings. The feeling of people around him wanting him dead. Then the thought of his mother and Nanally and what had happened to them. _'I hadn't been able to protect them then, and what about Nanally now? She may be in Pendragon city currently, but that didn't mean the situation would ever... No! He's.. He's He's.. Japanese.. I couldn't...'_ Then his thoughts flashed back to Nanally in the hospital, _'If I could of prevented that..'_

Everything inside him was telling him to yell at Kuruugi to leave. But something stopped him. He listened to the voice in the back of his head that said to hear Kuurugi out, even though the rest of his head was screaming for him to do the first thing he thought of.

"Fine. When do we start." Lelouch replied after blinking a few times to calm his reeling thoughts. That little voice intrigued him, and he was going to hear it out.

"Twenty minutes." Suzaku replied, the preparing to head towards he exit he remembered to also say, "The courtyard in the back. You do know where that is right?

"Yes. Twenty minutes. I'll be there." Lelouch said as he turned towards the exit and towards his rooms. He was actually relieved he got to change into something a little less, stiff.

* * *

Lelouch met Suzaku down in the courtyard at the appointed time. Suzaku looked like he had been waiting there for at least 10 minutes, and looked annoyed that Lelouch didn't do the same.

Lelouch had made it into more civilian looking clothes, and was looking much more comfortable than before. Suzaku hadn't changed out of his normal uniform.

Suzaku did his best to remind himself that this wasn't the same person he had captured a year ago. He had to keep reminding himself that person was gone, erased and replaced with a new life. A life that was in service of the Britannian empire, not against it. But that memory of the friend turned rebel was burned into his memory. He couldn't erase it as much he would like to. Facing Lelouch actually made shivers go down his spine.

"So. What are you teaching me exactly?" he asked. When he wasn't in the presence of all the royals he was a little less formal.

Suzaku thought through how to train Lelouch. _'He has horrible endurance, not much self defense whatsoever, and not much of an offense either.'_ Suzaku thought over. _'So, endurance will be a big thing. So will self defense, since that might be a main concern if he was to be confronted..'_

"Run around the edge of this courtyard until you can't keep running." Suzaku said bluntly. He knew that Lelouch had horrible endurance, but he really wondered how bad it really was. The courtyard was of considerable size, probably the size of several great halls. So it would do perfect for measuring Lelouch's overall endurance.

"How does that help me train? That's just mindless-"

"I'm in charge of your training, and that's how I'm having it done." Suzaku said, suddenly enjoying this new leadership position. This time, he got to give the orders.

Lelouch scowled as he mumbled something about not appreciating being ordered around, and then adding something about elevens. But he listened, and he started running around along the edge of the courtyard, leaving Suzaku at the center.

Lelouch as he ran couldn't explain what he was feeling. He was having an inner battle at the moment. One side wanting him to be as far away from Suzaku the eleven as he could possibly get himself. Another side that wanted him to see what all this was about. A small tiny piece of curiosity was the only thing keeping him there. He soon wondered if it would be enough.

Soon his endurance ran out and he was stopped, head down, trying to catch his breath. Suzaku walked over and said simply, "Not good enough."

"What did you say you worthless good for nothing.." Lelouch snapped almost instinctively.

Suzaku had abandoned the personality of the cheerful loyal knight of Britannia. He knew the only way to train Lelouch would be to be like his first instructor when he joined the Britannia army. No pity, nothing was ever good enough for, and expected more than any person could actually give out. But this was how he got where he was, it made him want to look better to his instructor. To strive for maybe a nod of approval. He just hoped this same strategy would work on Lelouch as well as it did him.

"I said you have the endurance of a weakling. Any questions?" Suzaku said, almost gritting it through his teeth. This was such a foreign way of acting to him it was almost impossible. But he knew he had to make it work, he just had to.

Lelouch was furious. He could barely comprehend what was going on. It was as if the knight had become an entirely different person since the one he met 20 minutes ago. Suzaku meanwhile, was almost grinning internally all while being mortified.

"You really think you can talk to me like that? I am still a prince of Britannia and the viceroy of area 11." Lelouch said, giving a menacing look right at Suzaku.

Suzaku shuddered a bit internally at the glare, but he knew he had to kept the current demeanor. He just had to for this to work. "I was informed to train you, by any means necessary." he told Lelouch. This was actually a lie though, all the order said was to provide the 11th prince and new viceroy of area eleven with the means to protect himself along with the basics of the sword. But at this time, he felt the truth needed to stretched a bit.

Suzaku studied Lelouch's reaction as he took this in. Lelouch instantly calmed and replied, "Fine then. But don't think you can EVER order me around outside of here." Lelouch scowled once more as he waited for what Suzaku might have him do next.

"You where only able to run around three times. Do it again until you can do four." Suzaku said, waiting for what Lelouch might do, but his current expression just went into a deeper scowl as he headed off to run.

It took quite some time before Lelouch was able to make it to four. Between the breaks and the many different attempts, it was actually sundown by the time he did get four laps. Suzaku knew Lelouch's endurance was going to need much work.

Tired as Lelouch was, he started making his way back towards his rooms when he heard Suzaku saying simply, "You aren't dismissed yet."

"Well I'm done. And that's it." Lelouch said as he didn't stop walking. Suzaku was starting to make him extremely angry. If there wasn't an order from Pendragon, he would have the knight arrested. The thought of the eleven ordering him around just infuriated him.

Suzaku had one last thing to teach Lelouch before the first training session was over, and he intended to teach it.

Suzaku ran after Lelouch, soon catching up. He then stopped in front of Lelouch, not saying a word.

"What are you- Gahhh! What.. Are.. You.." Lelouch cried out as Suzaku twisted Lelouch's arm. Lelouch's hand went limp, and if he would of been holding anything at the time, it would of been dropped.

Lelouch understood. This was a technique to get someone to drop something, more like a gun. "That was unnecessary. Don't attack me again or I will find some way to have you arrested." he threatened as he attempted the technique on Suzaku.

Lelouch put a picture in his mind of how Suzaku did the technique when it was done to him. The exact way he saw it, was exactly what he tried. It worked perfectly, and Suzaku's hand went limp.

"Now. I'm going." Lelouch said before walking out of the courtyard.

Suzaku was sure now, this was his friend Lelouch. Zero was gone, hopefully never to be seen again. _'Maybe betraying Lelouch helped him in the end?'_ he thought, sure hoping it did.

* * *

The green haired girl chuckled a bit as she observed the purple eyed prince walk away from the courtyard with a flustered expression. From her hiding place she was able to see the whole event. All from Lelouch attempting to run any reasonable distance to him being easily overpowered by the knight. "Same old Lelouch.." she muttered before setting off to follow him._ 'Maybe it was time for us to meet again?'_ She thought so anyways.

_To be continued.. _


	4. The things we do

**Motivation Chapter 4- The things we do..**

**I wanted to leave you all with a mega cliffie about.. Halfway through? But I didn't want to make this chapter so short because of it, so I skipped it. Well... Sorry about me and my slow updating. Don't hate me. Water cannons *READY*. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**私は自分のコードギアス反逆しない**

**(I don't own the rebellion)**

**-Haha.. Funny story I put I don't own Code Geass in google translator into Japanese and it gave me that then I translated it back and it gave me I don't own the rebellion.. Hmmm...-

* * *

**

Lelouch made it back to his rooms in almost no time at all. He was angry, furious even. One at whoever in Pendragon city who picked that particular knight of the round to train him. Another at that knight of the round, Suzaku Kuurugi; the only eleven ever to become a knight of the round. This infuriated him even more. Somehow he figured that it wasn't Suzaku's experience that got him picked. It seemed someone in Pendragon still had it in for him. But it made sense. During the month he had spent in Pendragon he seemed to make more enemies than allies.

Being dead tired as he was, he almost crashed as soon as he got anywhere near his bedroom. But he still had work to do. Many people, especially Schniezel had offered run things in area 11 for him. But he felt if he wasn't in the main workings of this area, then he would be no more than a figurehead. A figurehead was something Lelouch would never allow himself to be.

Lelouch had room set up specifically for observing and monitoring the happenings of area 11. He also hired several people to make observations and gather information on any possible rebel groups that may have arisen. Those people hadn't had much work though, since all the rebel groups had basically been stamped out since the Zero rebellion. But he had been hearing reports of Black Knights that still existed. Scattered remnants of the group Zero commanded that at the time had been a great problem for the Britannian Empire. Any attempts at resurfacing of this group, and Lelouch would make sure they were stamped out as soon as possible.

Zero did intrigue Lelouch a great deal though. He was almost fascinated by the reports of the brilliantly executed attacks and the almost impossible feats. It almost made him think that Zero had something else on his side, something almost not real. But he quickly shook the thought on the base of it being utterly ridiculous.

He quickly checked through reports and saw nothing unusual. _'A normal day in area 11.'_ He almost sighed in relief. If there had been anything, he might have been forced to work longer. He quickly exited his room and made way for his bedroom, when he suddenly felt the sensation of being watched.

* * *

The green haired girl waited a minute or so to follow. She didn't want to be caught early on when he could call some guards or other staff. That wouldn't help her one bit. Already knowing her way to Lelouch's rooms, she didn't need to actually see him to know where she was going. She had made sure all the conditions were right for this meeting. He still had a deal to hold up.

She waited patiently in a hallway that couldn't be seen from the doorway of the room Lelouch was currently in. She peered around the corner in 5 second intervals to see when Lelouch came out. She didn't have to wait long, he soon reamerged from the room and made his way towards his room. She almost laughed at the sight of his sore waddle. _'Physical activity never really agreed with him did it?'_ she thought as she slowly followed him once more.

* * *

_'I must be going crazy..'_ he thought as he shook his suspicions and made his way towards were he could finally get off his feet. The long day had sure taken a toll on him it did.

He entered the room and contemplated just laying in bed and falling asleep. But then he considered how his hair was full of grease and sweat from the training. Also how he had that parade tomorrow. _'The parade..'_ he dreaded, trying to get it out of his mind even as it was repeated over and over in his worrying mind. He couldn't think of an even more vulnerable place to be.

He decided on taking a shower and made his way to the bathroom that was connected to the spacious room.

* * *

She soon heard the water start running and figured it safe to come inside. As she sat on the bed it reminded her of old times, only if there was pizza boxes covering it. Then it would really be like old times. But if her plan went like planned, it would all go back to normal, or so she hoped.

* * *

He took a robe hanging on the inside of the door, and slipped it on. He didn't know what servant could walking into his room sometimes unannounced, and he didn't want to even consider..

He opened the door and the air instantly got colder as all the steam escaped from the oversized bathroom. On his bed though, was another story. On his bed was sitting some strange girl with green hair. She seemed to be staring off into space.

"Who are you?" he asked, unsure of anything at this point. He knew she probably wasn't a servant; a servant would never be sitting on his bed like that. His heart started racing at the possibility of her being an assassin.

His deep rooted fear of dying came from this strange fear of death he felt. Almost as strong as his hatred for the Japanese, his fear of death wasn't something he questioned. He just knew, and knowing in his own mind was enough for him to be very aware and take many precautions against anything of the sort.

He wasn't sure on anything about this girl, so he stood there, heart racing, waiting for a response.

* * *

The girl looked up from her place in space she was staring at before and met his eyes. As her amber met his purple a shock of recognition flashed through hers, as just question and worry flashed through his. She got off the bed and soon made her way over to Lelouch, not saying a word.

Lelouch backed away frantically. He didn't know who or what this girl was. The look she had in her eyes was what scared him most, the look of someone who had a plan, a mission.

"Who are you! What are you doing in here?" he questioned, expecting to get an answer. But all he got was amber eyes full of determination headed straight for him. With no explanation, his mind went wild. _'Am I go to die right here?_' He tried to think of were his gun was, but then he remembered it was at the other side of the room, stashed away of course.

The girl finally did speak, but her words were only, "Be quiet Lelouch." as she pressed him up against the wall. He started thrashing but her iron grip held him there. "You are going to remember everything." She said, before making her lips meet his, and not letting go.

* * *

She expected something. Some kind of personal epiphany, but she got absolutely nothing. As she broke the kiss there was still a scared, angry Lelouch staring her in the face. She blinked a few times to she if she was just imagining all this. _'It didn't.. It didn't work?' _

_'Even after pushing my memories of him a Zero and everything else.. He still doesn't remember?_' she went through in her head. She actually hadn't ever considered the possibility of it not working. She thought she would be able to break Charles Geass, but she was wrong.

Lelouch ran past her, and she didn't stop him. She had no clue what he was going to do next. He went to the drawer of the piece of furniture near the door of the room and started searching for something. As he was doing this, a light of hope appeared in the green haired girl. '_Maybe he did remember?_' This hope disappeared when he drew out a loaded pistol and pointed it at her, with his finger on the trigger. She let out a laugh and this caused Lelouch to give her a look of confusion.

"You can't kill me Lelouch. No one can." She said, giving him an almost sadistic grin.

"When this bullet goes through your head, that will be proved wrong." He said, holding the gun up and not even showing a bit of hesitation. He was ready to pull the trigger.  
She moved towards the window, and he let her, keeping the gun trained on her head the entire time. She stood in front of the window, still smiling.

"What is your name before I kill you assassin?" he said, not really like a question, but more like a command.

"Assassin?" she laughed. "What kind of assassin kisses and you and let's you run for your little gun?" Lelouch's expression deepened as he was reminded of the humiliation and fright he had just felt from this girl. All he felt was rage, rage filled by the fear that this girl was out for his life. Rage for making a fool out of him. Just plain rage.

"Answer my question!" he shouted, becoming shaky out of pure anger.

"C.C is the name, I hope to see you again Lelouch." She said as she turned and broke through the window, jumping out it. He ran to the window and looked to the ground below, to see that the girl was nowhere to be seen. Like she had just vanished. He sunk down to the floor dropping the gun, his breathing uneven and out of sync. Broken glass littering the floor, he couldn't even think up an explanation for all this. He didn't know who that girl was, why she came, or even the girl's real name. But he did know one thing, he would probably be seeing her again very soon.

_To be continued..._


End file.
